


Black Friday

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [16]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff, Shopping, christmas otp prompts, clintkate, hawkeye squared, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to save what little money she has, Kate decides to do all her shopping during the big sales of the year. Somehow she manages to rope Clint into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 16: Shopping  
> Couple: Hawkeye Squared

The Monday of the week of Thanksgiving Kate arrived at Clint’s place with an armful of ads. He raised a brow as she dumped them on the table and looked up at him.

“What’s this Katie Cakes?” he asked.

“Ads,” she replied making a wide sweeping gesture over them.

“Okay, I can see that but-- why are you dumping them on my table?”

“Because-- we’re going black friday shopping.”

Clint raised a brow and looked at the ads and then back at her. “Uh, why?”

“Why not? I need to save as much money as possible for my Christmas presents and then if we do all our shopping then we don’t have to worry for all of December.”

Clint tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. That was pretty reasonable to him he guessed. He usually liked to avoid all those crowds and now with his hearing shot he was less than thrilled by the idea even more. “Well-- I guess.”

“At least sit down and look at the ads with me,” she said. Kate could hear that he was unsure over the idea. Maybe if he found a good deal he’d be willing to go with her.

“Alright,” he agreed. He sat down and opened up an ad as Kate opened another, pen in hand. He wasn’t sure what it was that he was looking for as he glanced over things that would be on sale at a ridiculous hour in the morning.

Kate marked up her ads, making neat piles while Clint just laid his wherever once he was done. He picked up one that she’d marked up and scoffed as he got to the DVD section.

“Kate!” He slammed the ad down pointing to it. She peeked over her own ad to see what he was getting worked up over. “Every season of Dog Cops is on sale here and you didn’t circle it!”

Kate laughed and shrugged. “Oh yeah, I guess it is.”

“These are so cheap too! We’re going to have to get these,” he said. He picked up the pen and finally made a mark. From then he started finding more things to mark up. Not as much as Kate but he still started finding deals he wanted.

Once they’d looked through, Kate sorted through and made piles of where had the most deals they were interested in. She looked up at Clint and grinned. “Okay so we have three stores we should hit up, one opens Thanksgiving night so we can get what we want then. This one,” she held up an ad, “Opens the same time as the other but has doorbusters we want to make sure to get so we’ll go there first and then to the other. Sound good?”

“Yeah but which one has Dog Cops?” Clint asked, clearly only really concerned over one thing.

“That’s the third one,” she replied. “Don’t worry I’m not going to leave you without your Dog Cops.”

“Well you never want to watch it with me so I had to make sure,” he replied.

“I like a whole different genre than you is why,” she laughed.

“Whatever,” he replied, “I don’t complain about your classical music.”

“Um,” Kate laughed, “Yes you do.”

“Eh, but it doesn’t count.”

“Oh okay,” she scoffed but let it go.

The next few days passed with ease. They didn’t have any real plans for Thanksgiving, Kate wasn’t talking to her family and neither of them knew how to cook a turkey. Barney finally got fed up of neither of them making plans and the fridge staying empty. Wednesday he went food shopping, getting supplies to make Thanksgiving dinner himself. Kate and Clint helped out where they could but Barney got tired of them goofing off and getting handsy so he eventually shooed them out of the kitchen.

The dinner was good if a bit unconventional, there had been a lot of empty shelves when Barney went shopping. But it was still good. They tried to talk Barney into going out with them but he declined, telling them they were both crazy for facing those crowds.

Kate and Clint set out, opting to wait a little while to show up so they didn’t have to wait in line for the one opening on Thanksgiving. There was a pretty simple list so they stuck together, following Kate’s lead as she navigated their way around and found what they wanted. Gathering everything took almost no time, which surprised Clint. The main chunk of time was taken up by waiting in line to check out.

“Well this isn’t so bad,” Clint mused, leaning against their cart as they waited in line.

Kate nodded, she wasn’t sure if the morning rushes would be this chill but she didn’t want to jinx it by saying anything.

“We have several hours after we’re done here and the next one,” he said looking at her and waggling his eyebrows as he unloaded their cart so they could check out, “We could go back home and not sleep.”

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes at him. He was such a dork and not very subtle ever. “No,” she replied even though she wouldn’t exactly mind that idea. “We have to go wait in line.”

“Wait,” he asked. He looked fairly startled at that idea. “They don’t open till five, Kate.”

“Yeah and there is a limited amount of those doorbusters. Other people are going to line up and if we just show up when they open then we won’t get anything.”

Clint groaned, shoulders slumping at the idea of waiting out in the cold for hours. “I change my mind, I don’t want to go.”

“Hey!” Kate said pointing her finger at him, “No turning back Hawkeye. You said you’d do this and you’re doing it.”

“It’s going to be cold,” he said with a frown.

“I’ll keep you warm,” she replied with a grin.

“Not the way I want,” he huffed.

Kate laughed with amusement and picked up the bags of their purchases, walking out with them and going to her car. “I’ll let you go sit in my car if you want,” she offered.

“Yeah and leave you out in the cold by yourself?” Clint scoffed at the idea. “I’m not that stupid when it comes to relationships.”

Kate grinned and loaded up her trunk. “Okay, good,” she replied. “It’ll pass like nothing-- don't’ worry.”

They drove to the second store and the line was already at the corner of the building, starting to wrap around the side. Kate was glad she told Clint no and drove straight here, otherwise they would have been out of luck by the time they got here in the morning. She had brought blankets and folding chairs with her and set them up at the end of the line.

As much as Clint complained their time in line actually went by faster than he thought. Kate had a couple games on her phone that kept them occupied. Once it came close to time, Kate put the chairs away. The store was crowded but again they managed to hit everything they wanted with no hiccups. Kate was rather proud as she loaded up her trunk again at how much they’d accomplished. Now they just had one more store and they would be done with Christmas shopping. The idea made her giddy.

They got to the third and last store. Even though it opened the same time as their last stop, the line was still out the door to get in. Kate made a face, this wasn’t going to be fun she already knew. They were going to have to split up to get this done. She gave Clint a list, splitting the store up for them.

“I’ll text you and we’ll meet back up.”

They entered the store and it was pure chaos. People were getting rough and mean about some of the things on sale. Kate was glad that she wouldn’t have to fight her way into any of the toy sections. She couldn’t imagine what that looked like.

She had to duck and dive her way through crowds, carefully grabbing her purchases and stuffing them in her basket. She watched her basket like a hawk, making sure no one snatached anything out from her nose. There were a couple of things that she wanted that were out of stock. She frowned, hopefully she would be able to find substitute presents from Cyber Monday.

Meeting back up with Clint she was shocked to see he had a black eye.

“Oh my god!” she said looking at him. “What happened?”

“I tried to tell an old lady off for taking the last copy of Dog Cops out of my basket and she punched me in the face!”

Kate laughed heartily, it was pretty shitty but also the most hilarious thing she’d heard all day. She had zero sleep so she was also a bit out of it. “Come on let’s go check out.”

Clint stayed where he was. “I didn’t get any Dog Cops though,” he told her.

“Then I’ll buy it full price for you,” she said. Kate kissed his cheek and smiled. “If you hurry we can check out and be able to go home and not sleep before we’re too tired.”

Clint grinned and nodded, taking both baskets and finding a line to go stand and wait in. 


End file.
